winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Lake
Crystal Lake is a large lake located within the mountain range that surrounds most of Magix. It appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series where is makes its debut in Issue 13. Overview The lake is known for its crystal clear waters which are capable of capturing moonlight on nights where a full moon is out. However, the specific mountain where Crystal Lake is located also becomes dangerous on nights where a full moon is out, even to the point where people of Darkstone Village are stricken with fear at the very mention of it. Also, according to Faragonda, magic does not always work as it should in the mountains that encompass the lake. Comics #13: Moonlight Crystal Lake is first mentioned at the beginning of Issue 13 by Faragonda as she assigns the Winx to a special mission to gather moonlight, a prime component for most magic potions, from its crystal clear waters. The next day, the Winx excitedly head for Crystal Lake with the boys in tow. Using Darkstone Village as the base of their trip, the Winx and Specialists set out for Crystal Lake and come to learn that the area surrounding the lake is very dangerous on nights where a full moon is out. After leaving the village, getting separated and camping out for the night in the woods and Karel's cottage, they all regroup and arrive at Crystal Lake just before nightfall. Since it will be much colder according to Sky, the group decides to camp out by the lake for the night as well. Once night falls and the Specialists set up camp, Bloom marvels at the sight of Crystal Lake glistening under the light of the full moon. Curious, she dips her hand into the water and is even more mesmerized to see the water look like liquid silver in her hands. Tecna reveals that they can distil the moonlight from the lakewater and the Winx go on to gather up vials of moonlight-infused water to distil it. As they do so, Musa and Riven have a small heart-to-heart as they discuss the mysterious effects that moonlight can have on people, like how it can make people more romantic by opening up their hearts more easily. Once they have finished gathering the pure moonlight they need, the Winx and Specialist still find themselves too excited to sleep and decide to hide back down the mountain while the moon is still out. Unfortunately, just as the mood begins to set in, the group finds themselves being targeted by a pack of ravenous wolves! The Specialists decide to stay behind and fend off the wolves as the Winx make their escape. Trivia *According to Faragonda, magic does not work as it always should in the mountains where both Crystal Lake and Darkstone Village are situated. This could mean that both the lake and the village are located near the Enclosed Territory but have a weaker nullification effect on magic as opposed to the complete cancellation of magic the Territory has. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Locations Category:Magix